


You DARE Scare my Son?!

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dadko, F/M, In this house we don't wear shoes inside, Modern AU, Steam Babies - Freeform, inspired by a tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Pakoda is frightened. Zuko is not pleased at whoever frightened his precious son.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	You DARE Scare my Son?!

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to ZutaraWasRobbed for inspiring me with that [tiktok video](https://www.tiktok.com/@handsomeseeddropper/video/6891797118550412550?_d=secCgsIARCbDRgBIAIoARI%2BCjy415jEp5KIiYPsvW6q7vl82lTlTmt6oqIA3D4tPBz7QWG6M2KWOUo0WooBXg8tkQCUZnfwYbr32paJRjwaAA%3D%3D&language=en&preview_pb=0&sec_user_id=MS4wLjABAAAAppb53DFye0cMr2VDNDl__PxeNVksqReLmGaeEG8VUsR3Sh5SSAq95-Ijnsh5YNZ4&share_item_id=6891797118550412550&share_link_id=B9EFD2CB-602D-46E9-BD9B-7D1E2DC61944&timestamp=1604644040&tt_from=copy&u_code=dd22kglme4cg7e&user_id=6839388646207095814&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=ios&utm_source=copy&source=h5_m)!

“Takara’s bringing in the crabs, don’t burn down the house when I’m gone!” Katara said, kissing Zuko’s cheek as she made her way out the door. 

“I won’t burn down the house, I’m a master of fire safety!” Zuko called back as his wife got her shoes on. 

“When did I never trust you?” she called back teasingly, “Takara, sweetie, make sure the crabs don’t pinch you as you bring them in!”

“Yes Mom!” Takara says, hauling in the box of live crabs. Kya and Kama dart out to help her carry the box through the doorway, and easily, with Zuko’s help, they get the box on the counter. 

“Alright,” Zuko says, “Let’s get these crabs started.”

* * *

It’s chaos in the kitchen. 

The last crab scared Pakoda and now he’s crying and screaming, Siqiniq is trying to comfort him, Takara was being no help by pulling up a chair and recording (with his phone!) Zuko’s attempts of grabbing the crab with tongs as the crab aggressively snaps its claws at him, and him reflexively pulling back.

Oh, and, Zuko may or may not be yelling at the crab.

“You scared the baby!” Zuko accuses the crab, “No one scares my baby, not at all! Now I understand why Aang is vegetarian, at least _bok choy_ doesn’t fight back!” Zuko would’ve cussed up a storm had it not been for his kids, all of whom were at an impressionable age where they would be more than likely to repeat less than socially accepted words for little kids to utter. 

Zuko may or may not have felt extreme schadenfreude when he finally got the crab and killed it.

“Next time, we’re getting them already dead,” Zuko said. Takara giggled. 

“Mom’s going to love this!” Takara crows, and Zuko only shook his head.

“At least it’s me struggling to grab the little pincher,” Zuko said, “Let’s get these cooked.”

* * *

“Did you have a nice evening?” Zuko asked as Katara came into the door, taking off her shoes as she went to plant a kiss on Zuko’s lips.

“Mmmm, yes, I definitely did,” Katara said, “Had fun being able to eat out with Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee. How are the kids?”

“They wanted to stay up, Takara especially, but you’d be coming home late, so I had to get them all into bed,” Zuko said as he and Katara made their way to the bedroom. 

“Oh? Why did Takara want to stay up?” 

“Let me show you,” Zuko said, and pulled his phone out of his pocket with a grin. He finds the video and presses ‘play’ and within a minute, Katara is laughing and leaning hard against her husband.

“You are the best dad in the whole world,” she said with a smile.

“Don’t let your dad ever hear that,” Zuko said, and Katara chuckled.

“He won’t,” she said, “I got to shower, I’ll join you later?”

“I’ll get the bed cozy.”

“Good,” Katara said as she went into the bathroom. Zuko smiled and curled up in the bed, and lulled by the softness and long day of yelling at a crab, he fell asleep within minutes.


End file.
